<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>International by Oscarthegrouch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201086">International</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch'>Oscarthegrouch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Has a Crush, Akaashi Keiji admires Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji is Whipped, Bokuto Koutarou's a Natural, Coming of Age, Family Member Death, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Furukodani Volleyball Team, Grieving, High School, Kenma Sees and Knows Everything, Kuroo Tetsurou To The Rescue, M/M, Pining, Portective Kuroo Tetsurou, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slow Burn, Teen Crush, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the new and scary environment that is high school, Akaashi slowly takes his marks, helped by the piller which represents the volleyball team in his life. While Bokuto Koutarou, his senpai from a year, continues to assert his growth as a player and individual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keiji at the First Volleyball Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Constructive criticism is welcome.<br/>Ok so please tell me why my fic sucks, I can't improve if you don't help me cause I was actually proud of that one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>''Hey, Akashi !'', Keiji feels the hand land on his shoulder at the same time as the sound hits his ear. He's caught by surprise, his wrists jump up from where they were cradled between his thighs for warmth. ''What are you listening to Akashi ?''</p>
<p>Keiji gets up from the ground and fumbles to remove an ear bud and turn towards his senpai: Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
<p>''Ah. It's nothing. I'm a bit early but I don't have the key to the locker room.''</p>
<p>''Agashi, don't be shy !'' the other pushes, grabbing on his dangling ear bud and sticking it to his ear. Bokuto's big eyes widen as he listens to the strange experimental music. Keiji is mortified for a significant second, but then his shoulders come down; it can't be helped.</p>
<p>''What language is that Akashi, it's intense !''</p>
<p>''It's Russian Bokuto-san''</p>
<p>''Oh I see, why are you listening to this, are you an angry person or something ?'' Bokuto teases, handing back the ear bud.</p>
<p>Keiji avoids his questioning gaze, busying himself by rolling them up around his phone. ''No, I'm not.'' he curtly replies. He's relieved to hear another set of steps coming closer to them. He's troubled about what Bokuto said. He's not the first one to call his music tastes intense, it makes him self-conscious.</p>
<p>''Oy !'' Bokuto turns to wave, ''everybody's early for practice, I'm glad I'm not the only one that's fired up !'' He marches up to them, slapping their shoulders and pushing them towards the changing rooms. Keiji follows his elders from the back, seemingly forgotten, slightly anxious.</p>
<p>This is the second time he goes in the locker rooms. He still feels like a stranger on the school grounds, but at the Volleyball club, he's even more aware of his status. In class they are amongst first-years, here all grades are mixed and it's easy to see who is older. Easy to part the naive and impressed faces from the ones mature and eased in.</p>
<p>The volleyball try outs had gone fine. Keiji had presented himself along with the other first years, he had gotten along with them. He even had practiced some with Bokuto-san.</p>
<p>Nevertheless it had just been one training. It didn't guarantee anything.</p>
<p>Admittedly, he was uncomfortable with the whole process of committing to a new team. He had to carve himself a place, learn how to get along with everybody. He squeezed his hands into fists at the probability of not being a first-team player this year.</p>
<p>''Akaashi-kun, coming in ?''</p>
<p>He hurries inside, momentarily closing his eyes to enjoy the sudden invasion of warmth.</p>
<p>''Aw man, how long have you been waiting outside Akashi ?'' Komi-san asks.</p>
<p>''He sure seems to be enjoying the warmth.'' Konoha-san chimes in.</p>
<p>Keiji re-opens his eyes. Looking back at his three senpais. He can feel tension coiling in his stomach. ''Shortly. I tend to run cold, is all.''</p>
<p>''Akashi, take better care of yourself, your fingers have'ta be nice and flexible if you want to set for us.'' Bokuto scolds, taking of his sweat-shirt and shirt in one go. Keiji doesn't stare. He's too polite. But he notices the difference in body mass between his senpai and him. He quickly looks over the other second years and notices that they too, are pretty muscular. He wonders if he has to hit the gym in order to get a chance of staying on the team.</p>
<p>''Bokuto, it's 'Akaashi' not 'Akashi'.'' Komi-san sighs from the bench at the angle of the room.</p>
<p>Bokuto looks over to Komi who went back to putting on his socks, then over at Akaashi. ''That's what I said ?'' he protests. The two upper classmen roll their eyes and Keiji senses the tension rising, before Bokuto gets offended he sits and announces that it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>He unties his shoes easily, grateful to have something to do, though he knows he is being watched. He wishes the others would arrive soon. He gets into his shorts quickly, trying not to be uncomfortable with the other men. He had disliked the way the new recruits in middle school had stared at the body of his classmates and his. None of the boys had hit their growth spurt and though they tried to hide it, the juniors were both impressed and terrified at their senior's height and muscle.</p>
<p>Now Keiji was the smaller one, tall but still gangly with a difficulty to tone up. Just a year separates him from the others, but it made a difference. He's pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a boisterous laughter which comes from Bokuto-san. He's apparently laughing at one of his own jokes.</p>
<p>At the same time, the door opens and three other first-years come in.</p>
<p>''Welcome back, welcome !'' Bokuto jumps bare footed in front of them.</p>
<p>''Don't scare the first years Bokuto-san'' Konoha mutters.</p>
<p>''I'm not scaring them, they're fine, aren't you? Now come on, get changed quickly so we can start practice!''</p>
<p>Though Bokuto-san is a bit direct, the other first years seem to enjoy his company. Keiji has to admit that it's with him he's the most at ease, since Bokuto isn't so intent on formalities and neither is he shy. He talks to everybody regardless of their position on the team and is probably the one that greeted them with the most enthusiasm at the try-outs. Figures he's the vice-captain.</p>
<p>Keiji doesn't listen to the small talk the first-years attempt to engage with the other members, though he distractedly watches them change from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly everybody's laughing. Keiji lifts his head, they're all looking at Bokuto who is preening. The second-year turns towards Keiji with a big smile on his face: ''Did you hear my joke Akaashi ?''</p>
<p>''No. Sorry I wasn't paying attention.'' he bows lightly, pulling on his show laces to make them tight.</p>
<p>''Man, you're not very talkative are you ?'' he whines. He can feel his elder searching for his gaze. He feels singled out. Keiji is glad for the attention, he doesn't want to be invisible, yet he's embarrassed to be perceived as shy.</p>
<p>Bokuto isn't smiling anymore, he looks inquisitive with his eyebrow arched far up his forehead. Keiji looks back at him, partially to prove he isn't shy, partially because he's still looking for an answer and maybe Bokuto's yellow eyes hold one.</p>
<p>He's saved by a third-year barging in. It's the captain of the volleyball team. ''Man it's cold out !'' he exclaims, banging the door open. As soon as he notices Bokuto's antics he shakes him, to Keiji's dual embarrassment and relief.</p>
<p>''What did we say about staring Bokuto-kun ?''</p>
<p>Bokuto's laughs it off: ''Sorry captain.''</p>
<p>''Akaashi-san, if he bothers you too much tell me.''</p>
<p>''Bokuto-san wasn't bothering me, thank you for the consideration tough.'' his stomach knots and he promptly turns around to grab his bottle. Keiji doesn't look back at either of them as he gets up, he doesn't like it when his face shows too much emotion. He takes the keys hanging on the wall and proclaims over the chatter that he's going ahead to prepare the nets.</p>
<p>He leaves the rest of the volleyball team to change, closing the door eagerly behind him. He takes a sip of his water out of habit, though he knows it won't do anything against his stomach ache. It's an anxiety thing and would only go once he relaxed. It couldn't be helped.</p>
<p>He walks mindfully, watching his feet step in front of him to calm his nerves. He opens the door and he's on the court. He's on the court for the third time this year. The gym is still dark but he can't turn the lights on just yet. He's seized with a strange nostalgia and fear that he desperately needs to expel before everyone arrives. He wants to fit in so bad. That's perhaps what he had been the most stressed out about. He knew that the volleyball club would determine a great part of his school year. After all, he was to go there nearly every day of the week, work hard, and build a team with them.</p>
<p>School was normal, it was okay. Teachers and subject changed. But this was a give or take. If volleyball failed, he'd have to find another club. Volleyball had become a part of his identity. Something he was proud of, that distinguished him from others and something he had chosen for himself.</p>
<p>His heart had beaten faster than it should have when he had arrived already dressed up on the court, in the training suit he had from middle-school to present himself to the whole team.</p>
<p>He had been good in middle-school, but these people were older, they had had up to two more years than him to train. Keiji was no longer a senpai but a kouhai. Nowhere else than on a team did seniority show so much. It didn't help that he had witnessed a practice on open day, that he had been dazed by the technical knowledge and physical strength of his future peers. When he had seen the ace play, he simultaneously knew that it would be a team that would push him up, but that he'd struggle to feel like an equal to them.</p>
<p>The ace had played like he was going to be world famous one day...</p>
<p>Keiji slams his hand on the switch before he trails to far off in his mind, before he gets lost in considerations and speculations. He stares up, waiting for the yellow then blinding white glow to fill in.</p>
<p>When the lights blink before illuminating the room he can't help but smile at the court. It smells of plastic and wax, the ceiling is high. All it's missing is colorful balls and a set of players to decorate the room.</p>
<p>Something tickles his ear.</p>
<p>''Beautiful isn't it ?''</p>
<p>Keiji jumps an inch. Bokuto-san had appeared from behind, apparently ignoring his personal space. Keiji looks back at him, than at the room.</p>
<p>''Yeah... it is.''</p>
<p>''I'll help with the poles !'' his senpai announces, ruining his spiritual experience. He watches him march ahead, not sure if he's relaxing a bit or tightening further. What he thought to be alone time to gather himself before the others arrive, is now chatter-land. Bokuto-san is a focused guy. He asks him if he'd set for him again after practice. Keiji hesitates. Because there was no way of knowing how tired he'd be after practice. He tells him it would depend on his energy level, to which Bokuto-san retorts that he should go easy then, because he knows they would be doing receiving drills tonight and he really wants to practice spikes.</p>
<p>Soon, everybody's in the gym. Keiji once again feels slightly overwhelmed at the amount of knew faces. He endeavors to pay attention at their conversations, making sure to remember their names. He nods at those who greet him and forces himself to mix a bit with everybody.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After a standard warm up and stretching session, they are split into serving and receiving units. Keiji is grateful the exercise doesn't require choosing a partner, or communicating with them. He won't be left out.</p>
<p>He applies himself, to show the coach that he wants to be here, to prove to his teammates that he deserves to be part of the team. He feels all the thoughts pressuring him, it makes him mediocre. Neither are his strong points but he's usually tolerably good.</p>
<p>''Don't mind'' the student on the other side of the net yells at him when he lets a frustrated grump escape him.</p>
<p>He doesn't answer, embarrassed to have shown weakness. Keiji forces himself to take a look around. Some are pretty good, others are goofing around. Bokuto-san is a competitive spirit, he is yet again impressed by his energy. The teammates around him seem to be doing their best too.</p>
<p>Forcing a breath out, Keiji reposition himself. He quietens the worry by reasoning ; they are only twenty minutes into practice and even if he doesn't prove himself worthy here, there will be other times. He sees his counterpart grumbling on the other side of the net and addresses him quickly:''Sorry for the wait. I'm ready now.''</p>
<p>The serve is right above the net, powerful and straight. It's perfect. Akaashi Keiji breaths more easily after it. No longer feeling mediocre he concentrates on the game, his legs, puts effort in minimizing his movements, making each serve and each receive a challenge to be even better. In the end, he's pretty satisfied with himself, even if his thighs are burning and his dominant shoulder is aching.</p>
<p>He's tired already, they're still half an hour to go, he checks his other teammates, sees that most of them are slightly red but not significantly exhausted. He wrenches his fingers, hoping he isn't too out of shape.</p>
<p>He had endeavored to run during the summer vacation, but maybe once a week wasn't enough. They are split again in four small teams to play each other. Keiji is glad he doesn't have to compete with Furukodani's current setter so that he doesn't find himself on the bench during practice.</p>
<p>''You were much better in the second half of the exercise Akaashi-san.'' -someone who's name he doesn't remember- off handedly comments. Keiji takes it for what it is, a friendly opportunity to unload stress. He's touched by the receptiveness of his senpai and rewards him with a smile. ''Thank you, it can be overwhelming to be in a new environment.''</p>
<p>''Tell me about it, the third-years from last year were terrifying. One guy was almost two meters tall.'' he confides, leaning closer. ''Remember not to get anxious over futilities though'' he winks, leaving him behind. Keiji frowns at the comment. He wishes he had been less obvious and immediately promises himself that his behavior will no longer reflect discomfort.</p>
<p>He talks a bit with the captain as they pick up stray balls, though all he can think about is Bokuto-san's offer to practice extra-time. Now that he is no longer nervous, he remembers the feeling of wonder he had the first time he ever saw him play, and the sensation of being praised, of his throws being met with a satisfying slap...</p>
<p>Soon enough, Bokuto comes for him: ''Akaaaaashi! How are your energy levels?''</p>
<p>Keiji blinks, looking up from the net he's intent on untying. He thinks about refusing. It would be the right thing to do. It's late, he's drained... he still has homework and he can't allow himself to fall behind so early in the trimester, but Bokuto's enthusiasm wins him over with little difficulty.</p>
<p>''Yoshaaa'' he pumps the air as Keiji gives him a small nod.</p>
<p>''Don't feel bad for saying no'' captain Ichihara throws over his shoulder on his way to exiting.</p>
<p>Keiji smiles: ''I want to do this.''</p>
<p>''No question'' Bokuto expresses, slugging an arm around his shoulder, ''We make an awesome team!'' Keiji can smell his sweat, he can also feel his sincerity, it makes it hard not to grin.</p>
<p>In the end they stay twenty minutes longer, till Keiji's arms tremble and he simply can't keep up with his senpai. Bokuto kept leaping up, calfs and thighs bunching up to propel him high. Keiji admired his form, his power, he had kept going the last ten minutes simply to be able to watch him smash the ball from different angles with the same victorious smile and occasional cheer. It made something very strong bloom in his chest. Like a little burst of life.</p>
<p>In the end, Bokuto does notice that his arms have trouble lifting up and he calls it a day.</p>
<p>''Ohoh, I tired you out Akaashi, thanks for staying back with me, it was fun!''</p>
<p>''Thank you for the opportunity Bokuto-san.'' he retorts. He lets him roll the net and take back the poles since he's aching everywhere but waits for him to go to the changing rooms.</p>
<p>''My shirt's stuck to my skin Akaashi'' Bokuto exclaims, he turns around with his big owlish eyes, pouring into his gray eyes. ''That's the way it should always be, don't you think?''</p>
<p>Keiji is dumbfounded. He looks at the golden orbs, absorbed by the face and the vibrations it emits. He takes in his own state of satisfied exhaustion, then gives Bokuto's strong sweaty body a once over.</p>
<p>''Yes, that's how it should always be.''</p>
<p>They stay silent the whole time they're changing, it's better like this, because Keiji doesn't want the spell to break, he doesn't want the energy to leave his body.</p>
<p>Akaashi Keiji is fired up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Broke Bokuto-san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Bokuto-san, can you show me where the most near-by convenience store is please? The one I know is closed.'' Bokuto's face doesn't shift he seems stuck for a second, before his eyes grow rounder and one eyebrow arches.</p><p>''Ohohoh, you need the help of your senpai little kouhai?''</p><p>Keiji sighs, unimpressed, though his poker face molds to a pained expression when Bokuto's arm wraps itself around his shoulders like a coiling snake. ''Let me show you the way young one''</p><p>''You're entirely too pleased with yourself Bokuto-san'' he scolds. Bokuto presses his forehead against his temple, ''Don't be like that 'Kashi, I'm glad you came to me, I rarely see you outside of practice, we should change that!'' he whispers against his ear. The blow of air and the low, probably unintentionally seductive tone make cold prickles dance along his neck, his stomach sinks and he endeavors not to look at the vice-captain, fearful of getting caught.</p><p>As a result, he lets Bokuto steer his body through the gate, his shoulders warming up were they connect. ''Bokuto-san, I'm following you, there's no need to drape yourself around me.''</p><p>''Drape myself around you? Don't be dramatic Akaashi!'' he belows, laughing at whatever he finds funny about this. ''So what do you need from there anyway, school's almost over.''</p><p>Keiji opens his mouth to speak but he's interrupted: ''Don't tell me you're buying cigarettes Akaashi, I wouldn't talk to you anymore, what about me, what about the team?''</p><p>Keiji rolls his eyes, no matter how respectful etiquette would have him be, he can't help it. Bokuto looks quite serious in his threat, as well as his exaggerated concern. </p><p>''Bokuto-san. I'm 15 and I'm still in a school uniform. Nobody would sell me cigarettes.''</p><p>Bokuto turns towards him, appraising his appearance. He nods, satisfied by his answer. ''You're so smart Akaashi, that's true.''</p><p>Bokuto-san's face suddenly shuts down, a serious expression dawning once again on his features. ''Akaashi'' he asks in a business like voice. ''You've thought about this a lot haven't you, tell me you are not a type of delinquent...?'' he squeezes Keiji's shoulder, who promptly removes Bokuto's hand.</p><p>''I'm not a delinquent Bokuto-san. Plus, I'll let you know that I'm not counting on smoking, ever.'' he adds, walking past Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto catches up, his face is once again mere inches from his. ''It's just that you could pull it off, you look older! Akaashi has such a mature and serious face.'' he teases. Keiji rolls his eyes again, hoping it'll divert his senpai from his blushing cheeks.</p><p>''Akaashi'' Bokuto complains at his fast pace, ''You know I'm the one who knows where we're going right?''</p><p>Keiji stops dead in his tracks. He hears Bokuto laugh behind him.</p><p>''Man Akaashi, you're very directive. Here, we're turning left.''</p><p>''Right.''</p><p>Akaashi watches him get ahead, his legs bouncing as he walks in a relaxed manner. He seems smaller like this. Yellow eyes catches his as Bokuto turns around. ''Keep up Akaashi, the bell's going to ring soon. You can be very distracted sometimes.'' he snorts, not slowing down. </p><p>Keiji runs up to him. </p><p>It's a 6 minute walk, but it seemed longer, alongside Bokuto things slow down, they take on another flavor. Even outside of the court. Keiji doesn't know what to do with the discovery. <br/>So much so that when they arrive in front of the convenience store, he's staring up at the void and Bokuto has to flick his cheek to jostle him.</p><p>''You didn't have to do that, you could've called my name Bokuto-san.''</p><p>Guiltily he looks down, ''Sorry, I touch people a lot.'' </p><p>He seems sheepish. Keiji's bewildered to find genuine shame in the confession. He can't believe this confident, boisterous human being can be shy too, especially over small things. He feels humbled by the lesson, realizing that he's still young after all, even though he feels so much older now that he has entered high school. <br/>''I don't mind Bokuto-san.'' he fondly says. Probably too obviously so, because the grateful strength of Bokuto's smile blinds him, so much so that he makes himself a promise instantly, to always fight for it to be on his senpai's face. He feels so comforted at the sight, so invigorated that he bounces on his toes. </p><p>''Let's go Bokuto-san, the bell's going to ring soon.''</p><p>*</p><p>''Maaaan, all this for white-out?'' Bokuto complains while they wait in the small queue. <br/>''I have a test this afternoon and I didn't have any in my pencil case.''<br/>''A test? Did you prepare well?''<br/>''In chemistry. I did as well as I could.'' he says with the confidence of the doomed.<br/>Bokuto laughs. ''You don't sound like you like chemistry at all! Too bad you didn't tell me earlier, I'm not too bad myself and my best friend is even better!''<br/>''Maybe next time'' he nervously answers, not too keen on thinking about his first test of the year.<br/>''I thought you were good at everything Akaashi, especially science. Your serves got me fooled.'' he grins playing with kawaii key-chains next to the register. <br/>''I'm really only good with humanities.''<br/>''So you're not Mr. Perfect?''</p><p>Keiji can't answer right away because he's paying for his white-out. He can't look at Bokuto's face, he hopes he didn't intend the nickname to be insulting. Being a good student did come with its repercussions. He had been sneered at for being too eager in the past. Had been called a few, non-offensive -yet still hurtful- names.</p><p>He looks at Bokuto's profile as he pays for a small owl key-chain. He tries to stare at Bokuto's face as he answers: ''Of course not Bokuto-san. Nobody's perfect.''</p><p>Bokuto-san turns towards him, ''Some people come damn close'' he chirps, pressing his forehead against the small plushie. ''Obaa-chan said that I have eyes that look like an owls''. He turns towards Keiji, serious and frowning in a way that makes him inhale in anticipation to what's coming.</p><p>''Do you reckon she's right?''</p><p>Keiji's eyes roam over the round cheek bones, the white eyebrows, the amber eyes...he answers very seriously in turn: ''You do have unusually round eyes that remind me of an owls'.'' Bokuto-san listens, rapt. Somehow this seems to be very important to him. The owl is pressed against his heart. ''The color of your eyes too, remind me of creatures of the night.'' he softly adds.<br/>Bokuto nods slowly, he doesn't comment on Keiji's answer, instead he pushes him out of the store. ''We need to walk fast.''</p><p>They half jog on their way back, they arrive at the second ring. Keiji's about to walk towards his class when Bokuto squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>''Baa-chan died this morning.'' he says, staring right at him. Keiji doesn't have anything to say. ''Thank you for what you said. I was very close to her. I've been feeling bad but seeing you immediately lifted up my mood.'' Keiji's eyes dance across Bokuto's features, he's not sure of what he's supposed to say. That's a lot of information at once. <br/>''I was serious earlier, we should hang out together more often.''</p><p>Keiji numbly nods, he knows Bokuto is not asking for comfort, which is perhaps even more awkward for him, because he's compelled to ignore information that he shouldn't. ''We should.'' he simply says. And then before he can shut himself up: ''If you need someone to go on her tomb with, you can count on me.'' Keiji's mortified at the horrible thing he said. Death is intimate. Grieving is intimate. He feels stupid and insensitive for talking about it. He feels even worse as he sees Bokuto's face crunch up and hang down. He stays barely a second with his eyes squeezed closed, but it feels far too long to Keiji. </p><p>He opens his mouth to apologize but Bokuto's mumble interrupts him. ''It's too early I couldn't go there yet.''</p><p>Keiji does want to apologies, badly. He feels like he also should stop talking about his senpai's grand-mother all together. He's usually better at shutting up. He grabs both of the vice-captain's biceps: ''Even when the oak dies and no longer feeds the boars with its acorns, it still homes all the birds of the forest.''he tries. Though it seems his metaphor doesn't filter through. When Bokuto-san looks back up at him with an air of confusion, he gulps. He ignores the fact that he might have messed it all up, they really need to go back to class. He tries to cover it all up : ''I'd be glad to eat with you tomorrow noon Bokuto-san. I also enjoyed spending some time with you outside of the gym.''</p><p>Bokuto nods but his head is still turned away. Keiji doesn't feel like he can leave him like that. ''Let me take you back to class.'' he decides. However Bokuto resists his pull. '' Don't talk nonsense, you'll be late, I'm sad not useless.''</p><p>They part and Akaashi couldn't help feeling like he had ruined his senpai's day. Their encounter had been so pleasant and light, like Bokuto and he were long time friends that had been waiting to be reunited. He didn't understand how the universe allowed him to screw this so badly.</p><p>*</p><p>The afternoon Bokuto didn't come to practice. Akaashi undressed with his eyes glued to the door, finally when they were all done changing he had gathered his courage and asked where the vice-captain was. Coach said Bokuto was unwell and wasn't coming today. </p><p>Keiji feels raw and unsatisfied on the way back home. He isn't tired enough. Especially since the added guilt had distracted him too much to let him enjoy the play.</p><p>''You're not taking my advice from the second day are you?'' Fukuhara Jun softly says from the seat opposite form his.<br/>Keiji almost protests but he knows when he's wrong.''I wasn't delicate enough with Bokuto-senpai this noon'' <br/>''Uhn, you mean Bokuto-kun? Don't mind, everybody says he's a big baby.''<br/>Keiji's eyes light up with anger at the comment, he balls his fists and must look terrifying enough for Fukuhara to immediately apologies. Keiji doesn't even feel bad about it. ''He's your senpai, show a bit of respect.''<br/>''I know Akaashi-kun, I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's what the other teammates say. I like him well enough.''<br/>''His grand-mother died and I said something wrong!'' Keiji grits.<br/>Fukuhara's posture slackens. He lets his calm demeanor reach out to Keiji, lets him settle back on his seat before patting his knee. ''Akaashi-kun, if I may, everything you will say will be wrong in regard to the death of a loved one.''<br/>Keiji's eyes widen. It's sound and reasonable advice. Keiji looks at his classmates soft eyes, his reassuring gaze. He doesn't deserve such nice treatment on his part. He bows in apology, hoping he won't be mad at him for his outburst. ''I'm sorry for letting my emotions control my behavior, I shouldn't have talked to you like that.''<br/>Fukuhara bats his hand, uneasy with the formality. ''These past weeks have been rough on us first-years...'' he concedes ''and you're right, I let other people's judgment influence my perception of Bokuto, from now on I'll call him Bokuto-san until it's no longer suitable.''<br/>Keiji doesn't understand why it feels good for him to say that, but he feels himself entirely melt, all the tension leaving his mind and muscles to leave him drained.<br/>''Thank you, for the advice as well.''<br/>Fukuhara chuckles, ''You know they used to call me Yoda'' in middle school. <br/>Keiji smiles, he really like this Fukuhara individual.</p><p>WhenFukuhara gets up to leave at his station he calls behind his back: ''We should do something together after school Akaashi-kun, get dango or something.''</p><p>Keiji nods. Fukuhara has a teasing smile on his face, a glint in his eyes that feels the way a big brother would look at a younger sibling. </p><p>''What is it?''</p><p>Fukuhara's smile grows wider. ''You really do admire him don't you?'' </p><p>His teammate doesn't wait for an answer to get off. Keiji's left with his blush and the blunt realization that all the bright strength he's been feeling lately came from Bokuto's way of playing, if not being. Fukuhara is entirely right. He admires Bokuto-san.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akaashi is slightly edgy and listens to ICE3peak.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>